ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
N.E.W. Simple Conversion/Combat
This section covers how combat gameplay in the conversion game differs from D&D. This section only covers character-to-character combat, and does not touch on any vehicle or starship combat rules. For any rules that are not specifically covered in this section, refer to the D&D Player's Handbook. Initiative In this system, an initiative roll is done with a dice pool that equals INTUITION + [tactics ''or ''reactions]. Features that add a flat number to this roll still work as normal. Armor Class Armor class can be handled in a few ways. One is more true to N.E.W., and relies on skills; another is a mix, taking the SOAK concept from N.E.W.; and the other is almost exactly equivalent to D&D. My personal recommendation is to use the D&D method for simplicity's sake, though armor bonuses and statistics may have to be slightly buffed or nerfed due to the changed ability scores (Agility might be too low or too high to use this method effectively). Saving Throws There are two options for how to deal with Saving Throws, since it is a mechanic that does not exist in N.E.W. but all the skill checks and ability scores are based on N.E.W.'s system: Traditional D&D Keep the proficiency bonus mechanic from D&D 5e and use it exclusively for Saving Throws. When a saving throw is required, roll a d20 and add a modifier equal to the number of dice in the appropriate pool. If you are proficient in the save, add your proficiency bonus also. * This method allows old save DCs to be used without much change in how gameplay works out. Homebrew N.E.W. When a saving throw is required, have the character roll a skill check using the appropriate ability. They may add Luck dice as normal, and use one of the following skills (depending on the save required): * Athletics ''(Str / Con), ''Dodging ''(Dex), Acrobatics (Dex), Concentration (Con), Hardy (Con), ''Conviction ''(Wis / Cha), Meditation (Int / Wis), Bravery (Cha), Discipline (Int), Foresight (Wis, Dex) * This method means high or low rolls are much less likely, and the players will roll near the average for their dice pools. DCs that would have worked fine in D&D might need to be adjusted accordingly. Attack Rolls Attack rolls in this system are done just like skill checks: * 'Melee: ''' STR or AGI + [brawling, wrestling, boxing, martial arts, swords, polearms, clubs, knives, ''or ''axes] * ''Ranged: '' AGI + [bows, slings, darts, crossbows, pistols, rifles, ''or ''heavy weapons] * ''Spell: ''LOG, WIL, CHA, or PSI + [concentration, meditation, ''or ''spellcasting] Any equipment bonuses can be added to this. You cannot gain more dice from equipment than you do from whatever skill you use. Special Equipment Instead of having special items grant +1, +2, or +3 to attack rolls or checks made to use them, have them grant +1d6 or +2d6 to those rolls. For reference, in N.E.W. a +1d6 sword or scanner is considered "high quality", a +3d6 is considered "Mastercraft" and a +5d6 is considered "Legendary". Continue using D&D rules for weapon damage. Spellcasting & Ability DCs Have spells work just like they do in D&D 5e, using the rules for Saving Throws described above. A class's converted Spellcasting ability is determined by the DM and the player, as they believe appropriate. * Spell attack rolls are simply ability checks rolled using the spellcasting ability's dice pool plus an appropriate skill, such as spellcasting ''or ''concentration. * Spell Save DC (or ability DC for fighter maneuvers, etc.) is calculated in one of two ways: ** 1) The number of dice they have in their ability pool + their proficiency (carried over from D&D 5e) ** 2) The flat value of their ability score + 6 * Spell Ability Bonus would be calculated as the number of dice in their ability pool (min. 1). Some suggestions for converting Spellcasting abilities follow: * Wizard (Int), Warlock (Cha) --> Logic * Cleric (Wis), Druid (Wis), Sorcerer (Cha) --> Willpower * Bard (Cha), Warlock (Cha) --> Charisma * Paladin (Cha), Ranger (Wis) --> Intuition * Monk (Wis) --> Psionics Damage Types D&D damage types work for most things, however some additional categorization may be needed for futuristic weapons and powers: * Psionics --> Psychic damage * Ion (anti-electronics and shields) --> Lightning damage * Sonic --> Thunder * Laser / Plasma --> Fire * Radiation --> Necrotic Most futuristic weapons from sci-fi films would fall under Fire, Lightning, or Necrotic damage. Category:Sci-Fi Category:Sci-Fi Rules